


Underneath Your Clothes

by ashamelessfolk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamelessfolk/pseuds/ashamelessfolk
Summary: A game of truth or dare leaves Harry with a new discovery he now have to find a way to deal with
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 71





	Underneath Your Clothes

"Draco, truth or dare?”

“Dare”

Pansy looked at Draco with a deviant smile which made Draco instantly regret his decision but it was already too late to change his answer.

“I dare you to take off your shirt”

Draco looked at Pansy with a look that clearly stated that she was going to pay for this one later. “No” He said, reaching for his shot of whisky thanking Merlin and Granger for deciding that anyone can decline his dare or refuse to answer a truth in exchange for two shots.

Draco downed the first one and immediately refilled to take the second one.

“Oh come on Malfoy, is this about your dark mark? I mean we all know you have it and have seen it plenty of times. There's nothing to be ashamed of” Thomes said out loud, clearly very drunk.

Draco risked a quick glance over at Potter, which he immediately regretted when he saw Potter’s intense look boring into him almost as if he was trying to see through his shirt, and decided to move the game along and not respond to Thomes’s words. It’s not as if he's going to tell them the real reason he won’t take off his shirt in front of them.

The game proceeded and after Potter had to give Longbottom a love bite it was his torn to spin the bottle.

Harry took the bottle in his hands and looked straight at Draco, “Malfoy truth or dare?” he said in a steady voice.

“Potter I know you’re not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed but I assumed you at the very least knew how to play spin the bottle” Draco said with a smirk to his lips,trying to hide the feelings that were storming inside of him.

Harry took the bottle, gave a spin and then stopped it faceing Malfoy, all the while not taking his eyes off the blond man across from him. “Truth or dare” he asked again.

Draco knew what Harry wanted and knew that it didn't matter what he was going to choose and so he poured in his first shot and said “Truth”.

“Why won’t you take it off?”

“I don’t want to say so i guess i’ll just take a couple more shots. Thank you so very much for that Potter” he replied in a sarcastic voice.

Harry knew why Draco didn’t want to take his shirt off and it shocked him that it’s not something he ever thought of before.How could he not have realised before now?

“Right then. I think I’m done for tonight” Harry said in a small hurried voice before dashing out of the room.

“Yeah, I’m done too. Too many shots. Enjoy the rest of your night everyone.”

Draco went up the stairs and instead of going to his room he proceeded a couple more doors down and knocked gently on the door before entering without waiting to be let in.  
He closed the door softly and leaned back on it while Potter turned around to look at him.

They didn't say anything for several long minutes. Just stood there, studying each other.

Harry moved forward until he was just a few inches away from Draco, He moved his hands to the front of the man's shirt, all the while looking straight into his eyes. When Draco didn’t object, or made any move to push Harry away He started unbuttoning his shirt, slowelly, one at a time, until the shirt was open and Harry slid it off the pale shoulders it was resting on.

It took Harry a few more seconds before he mustered up the courage to actually look down and face what he had no doubt will be there. He took a shaky breath when he saw the thin scares covering the lean body in front of his.

He did it. He’s the one who scared what was once perfect porcelain skin.

Tears started filling his eyes as he used one finger to trace a scare that crossed right over Draco’s frantically beating heart.

“Harry-”

“I’m sorry. I am so sorry Draco, you have no idea.” Harry’s voice broke and the tears started flowing from his eyes.

Draco pulled the dark haired boy closer to him and let him bury his tears covered face in his neck, “I know you are, Harry. I know, it’s okay” he tried to soothe him.

Harry held tightly to Draco and vowed to himself at that moment that he would find a way to make it up to Draco. Whatever it takes, he will find a way to atone for what he did.


End file.
